


★ ¿Who's your DADDY? ★

by BabyMephista



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Police!Bokuto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: ლ(´ڡ`ლ)





	★ ¿Who's your DADDY? ★

**Author's Note:**

> ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

Kuroo siempre tuvo fetiches algo... particulares, como por así decirlo. En pareja, su actitud traviesa tomaba un momento para intensificarse, terminando por explotar entre cuatro paredes y no precisamente en la cama, de hecho, en todos lados menos allí. Por eso es que, al descubrir que tenía un kink normal para su historial a los 21 años, no pudo hacer más que sonreír con semblante burlón en el espejo.

La cosa era así: Su gran amigo de toda la vida, Kozume Kenma, organizó una pequeña fiesta en un bar para celebrar su compromiso con el muchacho de cabellos naranja y entusiasta personalidad tan opuesta a la suya que había conocido años atrás en la secundaria. El azabache estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amigo sonreír, tanto así que tal vez tomó alguna pinta de cerveza extra que no debía y en medio de su viaje a casa, la luz de un patrullero le hizo la cruel parada de la que no podría escapar.

Del vehículo salió un hombre entrado en sus 40's, de cabello con raíces negras y puntas blancas, rebajados debajo de una gorra policial que, al quitársela, reveló todas estas características. Si, no iba a negarlo, detrás de todo el alcohol, el Oficial Bokuto -Tal y como decía su placa de identificación- se le hacía demasiado sensual, o sea: Los brazos parecían explotar debajo de la camisa, al igual que sus hombros y espalda, sus ojos tenían un tono dorado cegador, pero fueron su voz y tono juguetón los que clavaron su tumba.

_—Te pediré el registro, chico... y sopla aquí, te ves algo pálido...—_ Extendiendo el aparato que funcionaba para medir el alcohol en sangre, el oficial esperó pacientemente a que los papeles le fuesen entregados, sintiendo un pequeño respingo en su cintura baja en cuanto el muchacho envolvió la punta del dispositivo sin quitarle los gatunos ojos de encima.

_—¿Así esta bien, oficial? ~—_ Ronroneó mientras dejaba en claro que el jugueteo era intencional, cada parte. 

Después de decirle en incomodidad que lo dejaría ir con tan sólo una advertencia, el mayor volvió casi corriendo a su patrullero y se escondió hasta que el auto rojo desapareció. 

—·—

Desde el pequeño incidente habían pasado algunos días y, Kuroo no podía quitarse al sexy oficial de la cabeza. Era increíble como tan sólo con una primera impresión ya estaba pensando en indecencias. Pobre hombre, siendo objeto de deseos pervertidos, ah pero que importaba.

Al menos eso pensó hasta que una tarde, volviendo del trabajo de medio tiempo que intercalaba con la universidad, el uniforme y la cabellera que reconocería en cualquier lado, salían de una tienda ubicada en la estación para cargar combustible. Tenía que utilizar esta oportunidad para acercarse, como sea.

Antes de que pudiese idear una manera de entablar conversación sin ser demasiado obvio, la rasposa voz sonó en su cabeza dándole alivio. 

— _¡Hey hey hey! ¡Veo que aprendiste la lección, te ves sobrio niño!_.—Exclamó triunfante dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi lo hace tropezar al suelo, era tan espontáneo que invitaba a perderse en cuanta tontería decidiera decir, valía la pena un acercamiento, se dijo.

— _Oficial Bokuto, claro que aprendí aunque sabe... me gustaría que usted me de una lección personalizada algún día ~_ —

Con ese tono sensual, la doble intención imposible de negar ante los ojos de cualquiera, el pobre hombre sintió su rostro teñirse de todos los matices de rojo hasta llegar al tomate. 

Aún así, decidió seguir la conversación en la que la increíble tensión que ahora sabía sexual, se hizo presente obligando a ambas partes a separarse antes de cruzar la línea.

Horas mas tarde en el departamento de Bokuto, en el bolsillo de su camisa aguardaba un pequeño número anotado en papel de servilleta, cortesía del que ahora sabía, Kuroo Tetsuro.

—·—

Ante la aparición del contacto no supo bien que hacer pero su interior deseaba saber más acerca del chico de mirada felina, y sucumbió a la curiosidad sin dar mucha pelea realmente.

Al principio eran mensajes normales del tipo  _"Hey, ¿que tal tu día?"_ o  _"Esta clase apesta!"_  hasta que, una noche, el azabache envió una selfie pero no como las de siempre sino que no llevaba puesto nada mas que una camiseta que por quedarle grande, lo hacía demasiado tentador.

Bokuto preguntó directamente si era una provocación y la respuesta positiva le dio con que empezar a tentar otro terreno. El sexting, se dijo, no era tan malo después de todo aunque, si le daban a elegir, preferiría arrancarle los interiores a mordiscos y hacerle pagar por esa erección que ahora debía aliviar en soledad.

—·— 

Un tiempo después, se vio en evidencia la necesidad de ambos de verse y concretar lo que sus obscenos mensajes de texto rezaban todas las noches casi como una rutina de la que no se cansaban, entonces Bokuto dio el primer paso:  _"Hoy no trabajo en todo el día y estaba pensando, ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento?"._

Así, con un simple mensaje, arreglaron el primer encuentro, el que cambiaría todo.

Claro que, Kuroo no se imaginó hasta dónde llegaba su fetiche con el hombre que ahora sabía 19 años mayor que el y lo consumía a fuego lento junto con su consciencia.

—·—

— _O-Oficial! L-Lo siento! No volveré a...aaah ~ a portarme mal!.—_ Gritó mezclado con el placer de estar sometido en una confortable cama de dos plazas, con las muñecas encerradas en las esposas sobre su cabeza y con el cuerpo del mayor totalmente al descubierto, ambos en iguales condiciones.

Bokuto era una escultura de hombre, y que lo parta un rayo si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad de saborear cada uno de sus abdominales, sus bíceps y esperaba no olvidar alguna mordida en dónde pudiera. 

Una embestida llegando al fondo de su interior hizo cortocircuito, no era la respuesta que el contrario esperaba, ah, tenía que decirlo.

_—No te oí bien, disculpa, Tetsu...¿Podrías repetirlo?, no querrás que te castigue y deje moverme ¿O si?._ — La voz ahora manchada de excitación del mayor le dio el impulso necesario para soltar un bello gemido agudo y tirar su orgullo por la borda.

Sus labios curvándose en un puchero, sus ojos enormes emulando a los de un cachorro en desespero y su voz colmada de necesidad suplicante.

Estaba listo, mas que listo.

 

_**—He sido un b-buen chico, dame m-más... p-por favor... DADDY ~.—** _

Ahora si, era un indefenso chico en las garras de un sensual depredador con un fetiche que hacía perfecta armonía con el suyo.

_¿Acaso era también masoquista?_

_Quién sabe_  ~ 


End file.
